


Australian Night

by Lyonadono



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 01:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3270914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyonadono/pseuds/Lyonadono
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It was a lot more than one dream that Rin opened to Haruka with this trip."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Australian Night

**Author's Note:**

> Episode 12 centric, if you could not tell by the title.  
> I wrotte this a few months ago already. This is short, this not that original, but I hope you'll find it as sweet and cute as I found the idea !

The late night could not ease all of the sounds of the city ; however it could absorb all of those coming from a hotel of a modest size forming the corner of an Australian street. No sound dared to echo, especially in the room bearing the number 25. The heavy atmosphere that weighed on it was easily explaining it ; yet sleep was attempting to calm it bit by bit, now. Though it could not reach one of the two occupants. Two eyes of a deep blue color were resolutely staying open.

Haruka was staying perfectly still, on the extremity of the mattress, his body entirely covered by the sheet he was keeping tight around him. He was feeling a lot more uneasy than he had let it be shown. Yet he was the one who suggested to Rin to sleep quickly, in order to not think of the embarrassing situation they were in anymore. But in the end, he was the one who could not do it. How could have Rin done for the reception of the hotel to save a room with a double bed ?

On the other side of the bed, he was feeling Rin's weight. The mattress was slightly sinking under it. Little by little, he had heard the Samezuka captain's breath slowing down, he had stopped moving nervously and Haru was now well and truly sure that he was sleeping. He himself could not do it that easily. He was not like Rin, who could go from a mood to another in no time and forget all of his worries in a minute to sleep like a log in the way he had just done. Too many thoughts were bumping everywhere in his mind...

And still, deep inside, this story of double bed was welcomed with relief : it was nicely making the other anxious thoughts settled in his mind go away. Especially, he could easily avoid thinking about his argument with Makoto... A less embarrassing situation would have worked as well as a diversion though...

The high school student was not felling well for all that. He had followed Rin in hope to escape a bit from reality, but it was still present in his mind. He had been particularly exhausted by all of this angst that crossed him. But Rin had slightly calmed down the pain. If only it could just disappear...

Minutes kept passing and his thoughts could not calm enough for him to fall asleep. He would not be able to spend the whole night this way, even more with Rin lying by his side...

Hesitant, Haru lightly turned his head to look towards the young man's direction. The said one was showing his back to him, his head digging into the pillow. A slight pain and, especially, an endless feeling of loneliness crossed Haru's chest. He needed something... Right now, it was Rin. Then, as if in an instinctive way, he turned towards his friend, and got closer carefully, in order to not make the mattress shake. Making sure that his move had not woken him up, he hesitated barely a few seconds before pressing his body against Rin's warmer, more reassuring one, cuddled right up against him.

It was such a strange sensation, standing so close to him, watching his body lifting then raising to the rhythm of his breath, listening to his regular breath crashing against the sheets of the bed, feeling this presence that was Rin, which was not like any other one... The young man with dark hair was surprisingly receptive of all of those perceptions, even whereas his own body produced a strange feeling of him, as if, in the same time, it was relaxing like never before, and was tensing up tightly, in reaction from all of those almost new sensations. Same thing for his feelings. He had thought he could manage to fall asleep if he reassured himself right next to him, but he was realizing that it was the complete opposite. Unconsciously, his fingers closed around the black top covering the back which was offering itself to him. Actually, Haru would wish he could stay this way for more than a night. For this reason, he could not decide to close his eyes, and thus lose the awareness of this presence, of Rin's... Yet tiredness got the better of him and, before he could realize it, he had sunk into a deep sleep, soothed by a warmness like he had certainly never known such an intoxicating one before.

\----------------------------------------------------

So he slept the whole night without interruption and, when he gently surfaced the next day, the sun was already high in the sky and was passing through the curtains of the window. A weight was pushing on his waist and he quickly realized that Rin had turned around in the night and put an arm around him. He was almost founding himself nuzzling his chest. He had surely did it when sleeping, he could not imagine Rin waking up in the middle of the night and just putting an arm around him before falling back asleep. This idea had something embarrassing... Although Haru was exactly acting this way right now... Whatever, he would do it anyway.

So he pressed himself against Rin's clearly more sculpted chest, taking advantage of this moment that could not last. He would surely have not any more occasion, at least before a long time And no other could take his place... Because Rin had been the constant subject of his thoughts since a lot of time. Not so long before, Haru was obsessed by him like... a kind of rival ? No... The captain had always appeared in his mind in the same way, as someone precious. Then feeling him so close to him, whereas they had crossed the southern hemisphere... This feeling was of such an intensity that he did not know how to approach it.

A long sigh lifted Rin's body and Haru felt his muscles contracting as he was stretching slightly, getting out of his sleep. He closed his eyes tightly and attempted to relax the features of his face, in order to look asleep.

His mate's reaction was not waited. A slight scream of surprise escaped him as he was getting up in a rush on an elbow, while lifting highly his arm, which had been, until then, put around Haru, who was taken by a feeling of loneliness. The said one was waiting, his heart beating fast, whereas the scene looked like it froze for a few minutes. He could not see it, but Rin's expression then softened.

The weight of his arm then found its place back where it was and he took his place again on his pillow. Just, closer, his arm tightened around the body lying against his, in a comforting move. Then a few words, said with a sweet voice, in a whisper, came to caress the young man with black hair's ear while awakening a long shiver in his back :

“I'm here...”

Those words were, in the same time, too much and those he needed. Unable to keep simulating his sleep, the high school student with eyes like the ocean grabbed Rin, his head nuzzling the crook of his neck, looking for as most proximity as possible.

A new cry of surprise from Rin, who instinctively started to struggle, but he could not escape from such a need of warmth. Haru raised his head and their eyes met. The color of the cheeks of one was almost rivaling with the one of his hair, but the other was not prouder.

Only one glance was enough for the two of them to get their faces closer and their lips to touch with gentleness. It was only a soft, slow exchange, sharing a lot more that they could tell. Several times, they separated to catch their breath, that they could not help but hold, their eyes lost into the other's ; quickly they were getting back to kissing, still with this calm slowness of two beings looking for eachother.

Those goings-on lasted a long time this way. Then their eyes met for a last time before looking away. They got up without a word, and silence ruled for the rest of the morning.

\----------------------------------------------------

Bit by bit, their interactions came back to what they usually were. Though some moves, some glances full of tenderness entered between them, in silenced promises. It was a lot more than one dream that Rin opened to Haruka with this trip.


End file.
